Chronicles of power
by alpha storm hawk
Summary: I created this myself, so enjoy. still working on it, all comments welcome


Preface

On a stormy night a figure stood alone in the dark, remembering times long seen past but still hurt, when she heard footsteps coming, they got closer, and closer then stopped. "What are you doing here, Xander?" she sneered as she turned to face the monster that approached her. Standing seven feet tall with horns as long as her arm, and wings twelve feet long each, he was terrifying.

"Now now, Scarlett, that's no way to treat an old friend now is it?" The beast chuckled flashing foot long fangs, "And to answer your question I have an assignment for you."

"What's the assignment?" she replied, her tone dripping with poison. "I told you I'm done with yo..ckh" she gasped as the demon grabbed her throat cutting her off.

"Bring me the head of the fallen" He roared, giving a vicious smile that held only an evil Chaos. Scarlett tried stabbing her knife at the beast, but it was too late he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.Then xander reappeared behind her and sneered "you missed," then was gone again. She turned to walk away, turning toward her thoughts of how she was going to escape this,but was grabbed by her hair and dragged to an alleyway. Then the hand that was holding her hostage released her as she turned to stare at the mortal that dared attack Scarlet Dracul. There standing there was a 6'5" thug with a tattoo of a wolf on the side of his head glaring down at her. "Hey baby, how about you don't say word and get in or there will be an awfully big mess for the cops tomorrow." He growled,sounding as if he was drinking too much he pointed to a black van with the words "moe's trucking co." on the side in white.

"Tell you what, you go get in the van and drive away. Or else," replied Scarlett, letting a bit of silk speech slip through tight lipped sneer. The thug got a confused look on his face. That means it's working she thought, pity she needed a snack before midnight. Then shaking it off the thug grew angry and lunged at her. She let her fangs slip through her gums, finally some food. She smiled exposing her 3in fangs, then with speed that blurred her, spun the man around and bit into his jugular drinking all he had. She cleaned herself and started walking to the nearest shadow warp. She had to stop Xander no matter what. She shivered as she imagined what would happen to her, if he got his hands on the man, what would happen to the world.

CH.1

Running and darkness, teeth flashing dripping blood snarling coming down on him there was no escaping it, the End. Eric gore sat bolt upright,sweat pooled off him, his back hurt and he felt heavy. What was that, he hasn't had a dream like that since…no he couldn't go there not today today was his first day of junior year at the place he referred to as hell. But his mind went back, the fire, the smoke,her grave. He felt tears,their burning and stinging building up, threatening to break free. He held back. He needed to get ready,but he could still hear his mom screaming as fire consumed the house almost as if were alive. He blinked as the tears he fought to control streamed down his face. No more he had to get ready for the one thing he dreaded all summer,bell high aka, hell high.In the room next to his, he heard his aunt snoring soundly, tired from a Late Shift at the lab. He looked at the time on the clock next to his bed it was 3:00 in the morning. Three hours before the school doors were even unlocked. He got dressed and went for a walk. It was still dark out, which is to be expected at this time salem. It was warm outside so he slipped on his shoes and took off at a nice even pace. His aunt lived in a gigantic old mansion right on the edge of the woods, woods he had become acquainted with for years of running through. He came out here often ever since… no he was going to enjoy the run he came out here for. So kicking up the notch he started sprinting,faster and faster until the world around him was a blur. The he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye he stopped and turned. There standing in the shadows was a wolf, the largest he had ever seen.The wolf looked at him,it's eyes gleaming gold,then turned and loped into the thicket.

By the time he got home the sun was just barely coming over the horizon . He walked inside and saw his aunt was up and making breakfast. "And where did you happen off to exactly?" She raised a eyebrow full of suspicion. "Just for a walk in the woods." He said Eying the eggs and bacon hungrily. Her eyebrows knitting in confusion then realization dawned on her and her face softened. "Was it the nightmares again?" Her voice barely above a whisper. The images flashed through his, teeth coming down to bite his throat , blood spilling free, the fear, and a beautiful girl with red hair ,pale skin and gleaming white fangs. He shook the images out of his head and sat down to eat.

The giant double doors loomed in the distance. The stone gargoyles on top glared down at him as he closed the distance to the school. Suddenly he felt something him him in the back, the pain nearly blinding, it was a brick. "Well if it isn't Eric whore, toast any houses lately?" A group of six ugly guys stalked to him. Then before he could blink Tyler torus, their ring leader ,threw a fist into his gut. The kids who weren't in the school made a circle around the fighters. Tyler was landing blow after blow upon Eric. Felt his lip split, his ears ringing. He wildly threw a punch. It clocked Tyler straight in the nose sending him staggering.Suddenly as if he was taking steroids he felt stronger ,faster . His eyesight improved and felt a sharp pain on his forehead head. But as the strength came on it left as he felt a large hand on his shoulder belonging to his principal. " gore, torus in my office immediately."he growled.

Inside the stomach of hell aka the principal's office. "It is the first day of school how dare bring such violence onto my property!"he glared at both of boys. Oh no next came the principal holyer than thou speech. "Ya know boys, by the time I was your age I was..". As He was cut off suddenly by a new voice.

" excuse me mister Richard," in walks the school secretary "but the new student student just arrived. Can I borrow one of these two to come show her around?" She asked innocently as if she didn't hear him laying in to the students in front of him.

"Why of course miss schick," he said suddenly adopting those mr-nice-guy look "Eric" he growled suddenly snapping his attention him. "Why don't you help Miss schnick and go show this new student around?" he said silently daring him to say no. Eric sighed and silently got up he followed miss schick into lobby. But what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There standing there looking at the school's engagement poster was her,Dressed in tight jeans, and a red and black top that said careful I bite on the front. Her crimson hair in a braid down her back. She turned and smiled at him,huh no fangs must have just been a nightmare,her eyes a electric blue, almost as bright as his which were almost white. "Hi I'm Scarlett dracul I new here."

"Eric here is going to show you around miss dracul. Just go to him with any of your questions" said miss schick as she walked away. "So um where you from?"Eric asked shyly looking everywhere but her to stop from staring. "My family comes from Romania,my father is a businessman in charge of a large company " she said starting him in the eye. "Oh that's great what does he...umf" Eric grunted in pain as his face suddenly smashed into the wall,from being pushed, beside Scarlett. "Well hello there sexy how about I walk you around school and leave the trash here for the janitors ?then maybe later get a bite to eat."Tyler grinned.this was it Scarlett would go for the 6'7 brown hair football player instead of Eric in all his blond 6'3 swimmer glory. He would lose her before he got to know her. Then something really unexpected happened the hot super model of a girl helped Eric up while sneering at Tyler, such a thing was never heard of ever. "Thanks but even garbage is more useful than you."she growled. Tyler was flabbergasted no one had ever turned Tyler down not even the teachers. "This isn't over guttersnipe" he hissed at Eric then stormed off.

The rest of the day was pretty good as it turned out Scarlett had all of the same classes and even sat either in front of him or behind him. Then the end of the day came pretty quick and soon he was walking home talking with Scarlett. "So you come from Romania?"he asked noticing her slight accent. "Uh yeah my dad is the head of kings enterprises." She said with a small smile. Suddenly her face fell to one of almost fear. Eric turned tensing ready for a fight when a shoulder plowed into into his stomach. Eric was lifted off his feet and thrown easily a hundred yards into a tree. He lifted his head a saw a beast with two bull like horns jutting out of it's head,it's face a mixture of bull and human,standing easily 9 feet tall rippling muscle. It was lifting Scarlett by her throats and leaned toward her. Rage boiled in Eric but instead of it being a warmth that filled him, it was stone cold. suddenly violent pains shook him as everything hurt. He tried to scream but all that came out was a deep blood curdling roar. In a nearby window he watched himself change, his skin turned dark gray with red and black scales ,his eyes glowed blue, his teeth grew into fangs, giant horns jutting out of his head,his fingers and toes turned to claws, massive 24 foot wing shot out of his back, a tail curled behind. When he stood up he was no longer his 6'3 foot self, He now teetered on 11 feet. As his eyes adjusted the scene now he saw a human covered in the gold form of a werebull, he held a vampire in his claws. Her red hair and black cloak contrasted each other,fangs gleaming in the light.

Both stared at him ,mouths open in shock. Then every thing resumed as the were threw the girl. Rage exploded through Eric as he lunged at the monstrosity . The were creature Tried to block his attacker but Eric was too fast and too strong, he drove a knee into the creature as the beast raised his hands to block. As the creature was on his knees gasping for breath Eric opened his mouth and breathed white hot fire onto the poor were. The creature howled as it lost consciousness from the heat, and shifted back to human form. Suddenly a faintness came over Eric. He was suddenly slow and tired. He shook his head as the concrete rushed up to meet him, as darkness overwhelmed his senses.

Teeth biting, sucking his blood, his head swimming with darkness, Eric woke with a start. Sweat poured off of him as if he were in a oven. He took in his surroundings he was in a strange room. The wall color was black and red. The bed was a dark brown with a canopy. And there was water on the in table next to the bed. Then he heard breathing, looked for the source. In a gold and black chair and the other side of the bed was Scarlett, sleeping soundly. Deciding to try to escape after what happened he got out of the bed, he noticed that none of his clothing was ripped or even dirty, maybe it was a dream? No it couldn't have been it felt so real,too real. Suddenly the sleeping form in the chair moved. He reached his hand out to open the door when suddenly he was flung back against the wall and held there. "Well well well Scarlett, look like you found him after all." A monster was holding his hand up like some kind of Jedi force choke , he look like a demon that his mom told him to fear when he went to church. " well Xander if you must know that isn't the fallen." Yawned Scarlett just waking up, " he was supposed to be my breakfast after I woke up, thanks for catching him now gimme". The demon growled and threw Eric at the wall. "Just remember blood sucker you have one month or else." And just like that he disappeared. As soon as he left Scarlett let out a relieved breath. "That was close." She sighed and appeared to relax

"what the hell was that!" As Eric's voice reached a pitch every horror movie girl would be envious of " and who the hell are you?". Scarlett sighed "well I guess to should know after all that." Anger and terror tore through him "you guess, you guess. after all that you guess? No you will tell me immediately what is going on here." His voice climbing with hysteria. " fine we will start with my kind," she raised her chin and straightened he back she radiated pompous. " I am Scarlett Dracula , heir to the throne of Dracul , daughter of vlad the impaler, king of all vampirekin, and you will not talk to me like a human if you value your blood!" Her fangs shot forward at the end, black bat like wings extended behind her, her ears sharpened at the tips almost like an elf's as her eyes went black. Terror tore through him as he made a break from the door. As he opened the door he came face to face with another girl. Her vampire self was out but Instead of black her eyes were red as were her wings and her hair was black. "Letty," the vampire in front of him yelped with surprise. "Who is this?" She asked eyeing the vein pounding in his neck. "This is Eric, Eric this is Menet my sister." "Delectable to meet you,Eric" as menet flashed a seductive smile. A pang of fear shivered up his spine,she meant delighted right, right!? Just then Menet lunged at him aiming her sharp incisors at his jugular,eyes glowing red. Her fangs sank in, it didn't hurt, it actually felt really good. Warmth spread through him as if the sun had wield up inside him. Then came dizziness,his vision blurred the sun turned ice cold. Then just as the feeling came on it vanished. Menet jumped back and spit out a icy blue liquid as Eric collapsed unconscious . "He's a Draco spawn!" She spat the word as if it were the ultimatum of insults. "Why did you invite IT in your bedroom!". Scarlett simply shrugged and said "He saved me from a were torus and was wounded he needed help so I helped him." Menet did not like that answer, " then you bring him to father and have him get a trial for even being near you," but she didn't stop there instead she got a mischievous grin on her face, "or maybe I could just take care of him for you."

It was dark and cold, too cold. He couldn't move he was dead he was sure of it there was no other explanation. He heard voices, one of them were light and lilting, while the last was a deep bass that made his chest reverberate. "...I tried but menet bit him before I could react." Eric heard a deep sigh, " I'll have to beg Dagoden Greilred for forgiveness after this, the soonest we can hope to see the dragon king is during the eclipse at the end of the month so we will have time to tell the boy who he is." Eric kept his eyes closed not willing to give away his conscious state. " father, he is awake, I heard his breathing change." crap, well might as well see where I am. He opeaned his eyes and found himself in a medical room on a gurney. He saw a man in a black suit with a red tie, he looked about fifty with a strong jaw black eyes and slightly graying close cropped hair.he had a slight foreign accent just like Scarlett . Next to him was scarlett, as he saw her his heart fluttered for some reason. He couldn't help but he found himself staring at her features. She was about five inches shorter than him putting her around 5'11, she had a athletic build but didn't show it to much, but what held his attention were her eyes they were a beautiful light blue with silver specks in them. All in all she was stunning. "Ahem" the older man cleared his throat. "As lord of this Land and House I welcome you to castle dracul, home to the Draculas for hundred of thousands of years you have already met two of my daughters ."Eric looked at Scarlett and for the first time he noticed the other sister smirking at him from by the door. Wait Dracula's as in, I Vant to suck you're blood,. No this couldn't be happening just yesterday all he was worried about was his next classes, now he is sitting and talking to two vampires, then he noticed the fangs,they all had them. There they were sticking out about inch from underneath their upper lips gleaming under the rooms lights. They were freaking vampires! Wait why wasn't he dead, shouldn't he be some shriveled up dead corpse on the side of some highway? A deep booming laugh echoed throughout the room "I don't eat minors unless they annoy me." Chucked the count. "You're father would kill me if you were hurt." Eric's face fell he let out a sad sight, all the fear left him, leaving a sad hole in his heart.

" unfortunately that won't be happening. My dad is gone, he walked out of my mothers life before I was born ." He sighed again letting a lone tear fall down his face to where it splattered on the clean floor. Another deep laugh shattered the silence.

"You really don't know who you are do you? You are the son of the 10 the dragon lord, the Dagoden." Dracula let out a small chuckle. "Seriously son, what rock have you been living under all this time?did that fairy that was appointed to watch over you not tell you?" Eric was shocked beyond words. Not only did he have a father, but he was a dragon and king.

CH.2

Sweat poured off him in sheets coating everything in a sticky film. It has been two weeks since Eric had been introduced into a world of monsters and demons. For two weeks he had been trained to fight almost every creature out there so he could be ready to ascend to the throne. Without being killed that is. Finally for two weeks he has harnessed his powers. He still remembered the conversation when he had transformed in front of the count. It had taken three days to figure out how to trigger the transformation.

He was walked into the count's study that seemed more like a small Apartment. The count was dressed in a stereotypical black suit with a red tie,his hands were clasped on his desk. He nodded his head as a signal to begin,Eric focused. slow like a slow trickle of water, he felt a familiar cold come over his whole body. Then releasing a pent up breath let it all. A freeze cold shot through Eric. To him what felt like an eternity, was really near instantaneous to the count. he felt the cold leave him as a warmth took over in the pit of his stomach. He now stood eleven feet tall. His horns gently scraped the ceiling as he squatted down onto all fours, his wings and tail tucked behind him. He could smell the blood hidden in the desk. He could Hear the vamps near silent breathing as a thunder in his ears, The vampire's eyes widen. "Well this is peculiar indeed,"he said as a whisper then spoke louder, " Eric we were wrong you are not just a dragon… you're a hybrid." Eric shook his massive head in confusion then replied in a stranger's voice,

"What do you mean?". The elder creature smiled. "

The dragon king can have many wives if he loves them dearly but you're father stopped that when he met your mother. You see her kind was the only creature besides dragonesses that were fierce enough to mat…".

"No no no no, i'll have to stop you right there. I don't want to know how I was born! What I want to know is what species she was."

Dracula chuckled, "well that's a very simple question with a very simple answer, you're mother was none other than a gargoyle."

He was pulled from the memory has he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He dropped the sword he was practicing with. He picked up his shirt that he had discarded when he had started to sweat, and turned to the foot steps. There standing there in a tight leather corset made for battle, she was as stunning as she was terrifying.

"Oh good I could use a punching bag." She smirked as she walked up,She carried no weapon.well unless looks could kill, then at that point he'd be twelve feet under.

"But you have no weapon that just wouldn't be fair now would it?" Adding his own smirk to the mix .She only smiled evilly and gave a low chuckle as if contemplating some diabolical plan.

"Then why don't you drop the sword and see how you do with hand to hand combat?" Suddenly a shift happened, her eyes turned black, her vampiric teeth elongated, black wings jutted from her back,and her hands turned into razor sharp claws. She still had the same evil smile. Suddenly she lashed out with speed that blurred his vision. She hit with the force of a freight train, he was thrown back easily fifty feet where he sprawled out into dust too dizzy to move. As his vision cleared he sat up and stared down the young vampire,who by this time was doubled over laughing at the expression he wore. He drew up some power inside him, Not enough to transform him, and spit a small ball of fire at her. It was not enough to burn her, but it was enough to knock her back a few feet into the pond that was right behind her. She came up sputtering, glaring at Eric, finally after she caught her breath she used all of her speed to grab Eric by the arm , who had foolishly had come up to the water's edge, and pulled him in with her.

Menet watched the whole ordeal through a window in the castle scowling. Her impish little sister and the half breed were getting closer, too close, she had to put an end to this little friendship before it blossomed into something more. If that were to happen her chances at the throne would decrease dramatically. Not only was he the only son of the king that wasn't a complete dumbass but he was the favorite. Plus with what she had seen of him he would gather many followers.

Eric came up sputtering, The water was freezing cold and came up to his chin. As soon as the water had touched him he had lost control of his power for a second. Now he stood close to 8 feet, his wings were out, as well as his tail and horns. Some time during the process Scarlett had climbed out and stripped down revealing a pink and red two- piece -swim -suit. Smiling mischievously she joined him in the water. As she was entering the water Eric felt heat like a furnace radiating off of her. Wait weren't vampires supposed to cold?, the she touched for longer than a second. "Whoa! You're hot!" He exclaimed. A deep rosy blush crept up her face at hearing this. Realizing what he had said he strived to fix it, "no no no ,that's not what I meant temperature, not that you're not hot, you're gorgeous I ju…" he was cut off by a angelic laughter as it was his turn to blush. As the laughing finally subdued to a cute chuckle she spoke,

"Vampires blood runs faster than any other creature therefore heating our bodies to a higher temperature." Suddenly her face was close to his, she smelled slightly of hazelnut, he closed the gap as he enveloped her soft lips with his own. "Excuse me miss Scarlett but you are required in the castle for dinner" they both jumped back as if they were shocked. There Standing on the edge of the bank was one of the dracula's butler.

They were amazed when they walked into the castle, Everything was spotless. There wasn't a single cobweb, dust bunny, or dark spot on any of the suits of armor. All the glass was clean. The floors were swept, walls were scrubbed. But the biggest surprise was when they were lead into the gigantic dining room. There in the middle of the room was a huge 17 people oak table, piled high with every single kind of fruits and meats ever thought up. It was beautiful.

Scarlett got a confused look on her face obviously she knew about as much as Eric on this, nothing. Next to them a side door opened as Menet came in for dinner. Eric heard a gasp as he saw Menet streaking to the table ready to sink her fangs into a rare steak. Suddenly , out of the corner of his eye he saw another streak. This one was black and red as the lord of the house caught his daughter be the waist and hauled her away from the table.

"No no no no, not for you not yet." The elder Dracula set down his daughter by Eric and Scarlett. "We have guests coming in two hours and if all goes well we will go to underground early." Underground was the main city for monsters. It resided near the bottom of Lake Superior guarded by a multitude of creatures and spells.Including but not limited to mere folk, sea creatures,and wraiths. All in all it was the most heavily guarded place eric had ever heard of.

Suddenly a trumpet sounded and dracula got a pale look on his face.The door opened and in walk a regally dressed goblin. He stood about 3 and a half feet high with a green hooked nose,yellow and red eyes, and sharp little teeth. When he spoke it sounded like a high pitched creepy hiss.

" presssenting hisss Magnificensss, Baron dartrixsss!" Suddenly the trumpeting immediately started up again as a short fat man entered the room.


End file.
